Forgotten
by Shaddow Star
Summary: mid new moon. Bella's lost her memory and she isin't human anymore. Her and her "sisters" know the truth of what is truly myth and fact. Bella isint the only one who's forgotten things. Will Bella get her memory back? Does she truly want to?


_Forgotten _

_Chapter 1: Introductions, anyone?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. _

_Claimer: This plot line, idea, and OC's are ALL mine. If you want to borrow any of them, ask me first, Kay?_

PS- If the story gets confusing at any point in the story, leave me a review about what confused you, I'll see what I can do to fix it! The plot's a big heap of confusing!

_

* * *

_

_(Bella POV)  
_

My name is Isabella M. Swan, I am 17 years old (I think) and that is all I know about myself.

I had awoken in a forest and couldn't remember anything. (The only reason I knew my name and age is because it was on a small, stiff, plastic thing that Poison calls a "CARD".) When I woke up, I met a strange group of people; none of them were human, but different types of creatures.

~~*~~

I'll start off with Thea.

Her full name is Lillithea Evelina Caitlyn Faechild. She's a princess of the Unseelie (the dark Fae/fairy/faerie/elf) Sithen (courts/rulers) but isn't full Unseelie.

Her straight hair is so long it grazes the ground and is usually mistaken for black (it's really a dark cross between purple and blue) Her eyes are tri-colored(like all Fae), the outer ring dark green, middle ring Deep Ocean blue and the thin center ring around the pupil a dark pink, all with swirls of silver.

She's pretty short by all standards, but likes her height. She's almost albino pale (which is strange because she enjoys tanning) She also has giant feathered wings on her back that are retractable. The feathers are mostly black with pale blue tips. Although, that's to be expected, she's 3/8ths unseelie, 1/4th human, 1/8th dark angel 1/8th unknown, and 1/8th another unknown.

She's a Goth, but such a cute little sweetie and is a true artist, gifted in all forms of it. She's graceful, but horrible at sports. The number 1 thing she's known for are her violent mood swings. However, she is usually in a bubbly, happy mood.

~~*~~

Then, there's Meridian Delia Elizabetta Avalon, otherwise known as Dian. She's a messed up version of werewolf. (Messed up because, her clothes somehow manage to "poof" on and off during her changes, she can still understand everything perfectly in her werewolf form and she can change anytime she wants.)

She has long, dark brown hair that goes down to her thighs and duo colored eyes: electric blue and silver that seem to swirl into each other. She's pretty tall and as pale as Thea.

Although she is a werewolf, she has powers: she can control elements in each of their forms. Apparently, that's not normal, but then again… Dian isn't normal.

Dian has major road-rage and gets jealous of anyone with longer and/or prettier hair then her that isn't a friend (she actually made a plan to steal this guys [and yes, I mean guy] hair this one time, almost succeeded too if Thea and Mali hadn't stopped her.)

She's usually bored, really smart, and really strong. She's great at sports but hates them anyway. She's usually the person to see sense but she loves picking fights... If I didn't mention it, she's a metal-head.

~~*~~

I've already mentioned her, might as well talk about her. Emmaline Matilda Soleil Julian aka: Mali. She's half witch, half vampire, and fully, insanely psychotic.

She has long, straight Venetian red hair that goes past her bum. And duo colored eyes like Dian, but her eyes are a mix of indigo and crimson. She's tall (not as tall as Dian, but tall) and pale like Dian.

Like all vampires, Mali has a power: mind control. She can make anyone do whatever she wants them to, it's kind of funny sometimes, like one time she made a group of stuck-up, popular kids burst into song.

Mali brings new meaning to the word psychotically deranged. That's all I'm allowed to say.

Like most crazy people, Mali usually acts like she's on a sugar high, shouting out random thoughts that pop into her head. She doesn't like sports… however; she does enjoy games like doge ball when someone she hates is on the opposing team. She's usually the Psychopath Punk picking the fight.

~~*~~

Then, there's Poison, nickname: Poise, real name: Chrysanthia Felicity Sophronia Alexander.

She is half succumbs, half siren and makes goddesses feel insecure.

She's tall, has shoulder length golden blonde hair with silver streaks, big blue eyes and busty beyond belief. She's tall and tanned and could make any goddess of beauty jealous.

Like vampires, Poison doesn't feed of regular food, but lust. The lust energy flows to her through skin to skin contact but works best through kisses. Her power is to make any male (and sometimes female) past puberty do anything she asks and tell her anything she wants. The only people this power doesn't work on are those who have found true love, their soul mate.

Poison is Polygamous she has (at least) 22 boyfriends… but, since she's also bisexual, her friends usually crack harmless, teasing jokes about it.

~~*~~

And the baby of the group, Aubryanna Elinora Bernadette Aoife, who we refer to as…Baby.

Baby is full vampire and the size of a 3 ½ year old child. She has light lavender eyes and golden brown ringlet curls that bounce just above her chin. She's as short as everyone else her age and paler then Thea.

Baby was the first vampire, so her ability is so unique; she's the only one to have it: power over the powers of others. In other words, she has all vampire powers/abilities (every stinking one of them) she can also give/take away powers/abilities. The only problem is she can't use them herself. She's as frail and defenseless as any child the age of her body. However, though her body stopped maturing, her mind did not

Baby, may have the body of a child, but she acts like an adult, AKA, mature when it suits her.

~~*~~

Then there's me. They say I'm a were-pyre. They found me being mauled by what they thought was, at first, a were-fox. When the creature noticed them, it turned into a were-tiger and attacked them. In other words, the creature that was attacking was a pan-were. Before they killed the pan-were, they interrogated him. Apparently, I was already going through the vampire change when he came across me. Baby gave me the ability to shift without tearing up my clothes, like Dian.

~~*~~

Were going to Prince Rupert. It's a city in British Columbia, which is in Canada. It's also the 4th cloudiest city in the world. With that knowledge, there's probably going to be SOME vampires there, and who knows what else.

* * *

(no one's POV)

"Thea! Get up! As in NOW Thea!" Poison shouted, pounding her fists on the large door.

"Poison?" Called a voice from behind Poison, which she failed to notice. It was Baby.

"Thea, if you aren't downstairs in 5 seconds, your royal behind is toast!" Poison threatened at the door.

"Umm… Poison?" Baby tried again, but Poison was still oblivious to her.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1!" Poison cried before running toward Thea's bedroom door.

"Poison!" Baby screamed.

"Huh?" Poison asked, finally noticing Baby just before she collided with Thea's door, shattering it to splinters, and landing in the splinter pile in Thea's room.

"Thea's been downstairs for the past 3 hours." Baby informed, stifling giggles at Poison's disoriented form on top of the splinter pile that was formerly Thea's door.

* * *

_(Elsewhere in the house... still no one POV)_

"Nuh-ugh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-ugh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-ugh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Dian? Mali? What are you two arguing about?" Bella asked, walking into the room.

"Mali says red is the best colour of all colours that ever were. Dian disagrees." Thea said, her eyes still glued to the mirror as she curled her hair.

"Red is the awsomest colour to ever exist!" Mali squealed.

"Uh, no Mal, you're mistaking red for blue; the true awsomest colour to ever exist." Dian corrected, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nope! Red is BESTEST!" Mali shouted.

"Nuh-ugh!" Dian shouted, shaking her head rapidly.

"Yeah-huh!" Mali shouted, shoving Dian.

"Nuh-ugh!" Dian shoved back.

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-ugh!"

"Remember anything lately, Bella?" Thea asked, unplugging her curling iron and putting it away to cool.

"Just flashes, nothing distinguishable." Bella replied, shaking her head.

Mali and Dian paused in their bickering to give Bella apologetic looks.

"Its fine, I'm sure I'll remember something eventually." Bella reassured, trying to hide her depression.

A loud crashing sound boomed from up the stairs.

Bella, Thea, Dian, and Mali all stopped what they were doing and dashed up the stairs to where the sound came from…

When they got there………

"You murdered my door! Did you really hate my door that much Poise? What'd it ever do to you?" Thea asked, giggling, while the others were in howling fits of laughter.

"I was TRYING to wake you up!" Poison shouted, flustered.

"Really? And how did that work out for you?" Thea questioned, raising an eyebrow and now smirking.

"What were you even doing up this early? You're usually out cold till 5:00 pm!" Poison retorted. She was starting to get pissy.

"None of your business!" Thea shouted, her face turning bright red.

"The hell its not!" Poison shouted. "I'm the one in charge of babysitting you till the arrangements are set!"

"I'm not a child to be babied!" snapped Thea, who was now furious.

"Not according to your mom!"

"Since when does that sadistic, power hungry tyrant give a damn about me?!"

"Since you're her only heir and she wants the crown to stay in the bloodline!"

"Thanks for the compliment! So GLAD to know how loved I am!" Thea shouted before storming away.

"Where do you think your going?!" Poison called after her.

"Why do you care?! If I die, the crown will probably go to you! mom ADORES YOU"

"Answer me DAMN IT!"

"To school! Where else am I supposed to go today?!" Thea screamed from the front door before slamming it shut.

The others were quiet for a moment.

"That was mean, Poise." Mali said, breaking the silence.

"I'm going to follow her. Who knows what damage she'll do in the state of mind she's in right now?" Bella murmured, heading toward the front door.

"I'll go too… FRIENDS stick by each other." Dian noted before following after Bella.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Poison shouted after them before the sound of the door slamming shut echoed through the house.

"Do you seriously not get it? You pretty much said that your only here because Thea's mom ordered you to. You also reminded her that her mom doesn't love her in the slightest." Mali shook her head and followed after Dian and Bella.

Poison sighed "I messed up again, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. But we MUST have a united front, Poison. Go to school, make up with Thea, and explain your mistake to her. You have always been like a big sister to her, your opinion matters more to her then most members of the courts." Baby said, sounding more like her mental age then her physical age.

"Right" Poison murmured, walking towards the front door.

"Poison!" Baby called after her.

Poison turned around.

"Take the car and pick up the others, the last thing we need is humans getting suspicious." Baby reasoned.

Poison nodded and headed for the garage… it was going to be a long day.

* * *

(_Meanwhile, far below the garage.... must i repeat myself?_)

Something dark, terribly dark was stirring under ground.

"Master, My lord, I sense great power above us" hissed a nasally, screechy voice form the pitch black.

"Very good, Liver, what type of power do you sense?" Boomed a deeper, masculine, second voice.

All was silent for a moment before the first voice, who's name was apparently Liver, hissed out "Lord of Carnage, My lord, I sense a siren and a succumbs in the same place."

Finally, a faint glimpse of one of the beings was able to be seen.

He had a centipede's body, a human torso, and the head of an ant. His hands were like that of a mantis, yet had what looked like a very sharp edge to them.

"A demon and a monster of the sea. Both beautiful and deadly. Do you sense anything else Liver?" the being asked. The creature was the owner of the second voice, whom Liver referred to as the Lord of Carnage.

"Master, it's strange. The siren and the succumbs are coming form the same source." Liver explained to his master.

"Ah, I see. A halfling both beautiful and deadly. A rare combination indeed." The Lord of Carnage muttered before shouting "My children! At sundown we rise! But spare the siren."

Millions of cries and cheers erupted from the darkness, though they were further away from the Lord then Liver was.

Liver was quiet for a moment before blinking in shock and crying "My Lord! I sense other dark beings! My Lord, I sense werepyre, panwere, unseelie fae, dark psychic human priestess, dark angel, earth elemental, snow leoprad demon, werewolf, witch and vampire as well! The werepyre and panwere originate from the same source! As does the unseelie fae, dark psychic human priestess, dark angel, earth elemental, and snow leoprad demon! As well as the witch and vampire! One source is purely werewolf and another is purely vampire! All of them are female, My Lord!"

The Lord of Carnage thought for a moment before shouting to his army "My Children, spare all the dark creatures, but slaughter all else!"

Again, millions of cries and cheers erupted from the darkness.

"Carnage, you **IDIOT! **Their **ALL** members of the dark throng!" A woman shouted. Her voice was horrendous, that of wicked nightmares. She had to be about 18.

"L-L-Lady Cicada, Queen of insects and princess of the hellbeings! To what do we owe the honor of your presence?" The Lord of Carnage stuttered, terrified by the woman's presence.

"Simple complements get you nowhere, Carnage! I am here because YOU are about to mess up my plan to become **QUEEN** of the **Hidden World**! As much as I HATE that hybrid princess and her friends, now is not the time." Cicada explained.

"And what would you have us do, Mistress?" Carnage asked, falling to his many knees.

Cicada thought for a moment.

"Lethia!" She shouted so loudly the walls, ceiling, and floor surrounding her shook violently.

"You summoned me, Mistress?" Came a nasally high-pitched voice. She was tall and pale with elbow length blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was rather plain looking.

"Lethia, spy on those living in the household above us. Report back to me everything of the slightest importance. **Forget Nothing**." Cicada commanded.

"As you command." Lethia bowed.

"Liver! go with her and keep her on track." Cicada ordered, turning her attention to Liver.

Liver nodded stiffly, terror clearly written on his face.

"Good, now... DO AS I COMMAND!" Cicada roared.

Carnage, Lethia, and Liver all disappeared.

"Everything is falling into place." Cicada noted before disappearing herself. Her echoing voice, filled with amusement, quickly turned into a bone chilling maniacal laugh.

* * *

_**chapter end!**_

* * *

_AN: Hey people, I'm lazy! _

_Who wants to offer up some character bios for my story? _

_The character will still be yours, but i'll get to control it throughout the story. I will also put in the disclaimer who owns what character._

_You CAN post anonymously, but if you do, can you leave me some way to contact you in case I have questions about your character. Give me as much details as possible peoples! _

_Your character can be absolutely anything you want, just look at mine! and remember, NO MARY SUES! (that means you SARANIAH!)_

_(lol, Sara's gunna kill me for dat.)_

_Oh, and I should note, this idea isn't mine (as in for this get characters from the viewers thing) I got it from Thy Noble Reaper, Who is like a baby sister to me._

_oh, and Riss, don't worry. you and the others will get into the next chapter, with probably most of the OC's that get sent to me while I'm writing the chapter. _

_don't worry about being late to send in your character. i'll be accepting them with open arms until I say otherwise (which is probably never)_

_so, send in your OC's people! PLEASE!_

_............ I should probably mention what their needed for, shouldn't I? _

_I have a problem when I creat OC's. The problem being I almost always base them off of people in my life. My villans and Thea's mom (who will come in later) are the only OC's so far not based on people I know (however, they were based of characters from other books, some more vuage then others). I hate this repettive habbit, it's sreiously pissing me off._

_As Bella had mentioned, there are going to be other vampires and mythical creatures living in the town and going to school with them, but, knowing my habbit, I don't trust myself to make them._

_Thats why your OC's are needed! Please help!_

_oh, and the story has a theme-- Forgetting. you don't have to stick to the theme for your OC's if you don't want to, its just there. _

_and this is officially the longest authors note i've ever written. time for Chaos to shut up now! SORRIES FOR TALKING SO LONG!  
_


End file.
